YuGiOh: It's Time To Duel
by Ken Reels
Summary: The next gen story of Kent Motou. Expect almost all the original cast to return. Prepare your decks. It's Time To Duel!
1. Prologue

YGO:ITTD

Prologue

My name is Kent Mutou. It has been 20 years since my father, Yugi Mutou, freed the pharaoh from the millennium puzzle. I'm now enrolling in Domino High however all anyone can talk about is how great my dad is. The only friends I've had just were friends with me because of my dad. I'm a strong duelist but no one knows that. I'm always in my fathers shadow...I just hope...someday I can have friends who see me for me and not see my dad...right now it seems like an impossible dream...


	2. Chapter 1

YGO: ITD

Chapter 1: A Friend and a Foe

"Good morning Domino City, it is 7:00 am, so get up and open your windows for some of that fresh city air…*cough**cough**cough*…okay, maybe not…but I tell you to wake-up." uttered the radio announcer coming from the clock-radio on Kent's dresser.

"Uhhhhh…" Kent groaned lifting his hand to hit the snooze button on the radio…but he missed and tumbled out of bed. "Oooffff…"

"Kent it's time to…oh…you're up come down for breakfast." said the middle aged man with the graying pointy hair.

"Okay, dad," Kent said, rubbing his back, "I'll be right down."

And with that his father closed the door.

"Now, what to wear…" Kent pondered looking in his closet. He finally selects a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt, "Well, simple is the best way to go."

After getting dressed Kent came down to breakfast.

"So, what are you thinking of doing today son?" asked his dad taking his head out of the paper.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go to Industrial Illusions and get me a custom duel disk and deck before I go to Domino High tomorrow."

"I don't know…"

"But dad…"

"Sure, we'll just consider it an early birthday present."

"Thanks dad." Kent said gobbling his cereal.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha…" laughed his father seeing so much of him in his son.

***

"Well here we are, Industrial Illusions." said Kent's father.

"Wow," Kent said looking into a window.

"What are you looking at?"

"It's the new Duel Disk 4.0 model."

Kent's father looks at the very small disk that reminded him of the duel disk 2.0 that his used in battle city only there was no spot to place the cards.

"Where…"

"It's a hologram projector." Kent said answering his father's question.

"Oh…"

"Come on we got to get in line."

"For what?"

"The Deck Builder."

"The what?"

"The Deck Builder, you see when Kiba Corp. joined forces with Industrial Illusions they had the idea that duelist should create there own decks. So they built The Deck Builder."

"Oh…"

"Hi," said the boy in front of him.

"Ted?"

"Kent, long time no see." said Ted Kent's cousin.

"Why are you here?" Kent asked his cousin.

"My dad and I came here to get me my new deck."

"Cool."

"So, Joey's here?" asked Kent's dad.

"Yeah, Uncle Yugi, he's right over there at the counter." said Ted.

"I'll be over there Kent." said Yugi.

"Okay dad." Kent said, "So, what have you been doing lately."

"Well, I'm enrolling in Domino High."

"Me too."

"Cool well I guess I'll see you there."

"Move-it, coming through" said the boy with the slick brown hair.

"Hey watch it!" cried someone behind Kent and Ted.

The boy cuts Kent and Ted in line.

"Hey, we were here first!" said Kent.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the boy.

"No…"

"I'm Gregory Kiba heir to the Kiba Corp. Empire."

"So, we were here first!"

"You know what let's settle this with a duel, two against one."

"But we don't have our…"

"Oh I see you don't have your decks yet, okay I'll give you both your decks free of charge along with a custom Duel Disk 4.0."

"Fine."

"Then it's settled how bout Domino High courtyard tomorrow."

"That's fine Greg."

"It's Gregory!"

"What ever."

***

"So, your dueling Kiba's son tomorrow?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, Uncle Yugi, and he looks pretty tough." Ted answered.

"Awww, we can take um." Kent reassured.

But Kent was not so sure.


	3. Chapter 2

YGO: ITD

Chapter 2: Where Has the Time Gone?

"Tsuruoka, are you telling me that you caught our boys dueling on school grounds and now you want to throw them into the facility!?!" Kent's father protested

"In a nut shell Mr. Mutou, yes, that is what happened. They broke school rules by bringing games into school, much like you and Mr. Wheeler did those some 25 odd years ago." Tsuruoka replied.

"Are meaning to tell me after all these years you still gotta grudge against us?" Joey screamed with his usual hot tempered tone.

"No, Mr. Wheeler, of course I don't. I would call it one of the greatest points in my life. You may have humiliated me back then. I vowed that would never happen again. And here I am principal of Domino High. Now if you would go and say goodbye to your boys and leave my office…GO!"

The two fathers then left in a huff. As the door closed behind them and all too familiar figure appeared from the shadows.

"Everything is going as planned Mr. Kiba." Tsuruoka said as he looked out his office window.

"I need you to do one last thing." Gregory said.

"Anything."

"Make sure Kent and Ted never find the duel recordings."

"But, Mr. Kiba, that's evidence! If I don't give the police that I'm done for."

"Give them this." Gregory said handing over a small memory stick. "On it holds all the information they need and nothing more."

Tsuruoka took the device with a discertaintanty on his face.

"How do I know you're not setting me up?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" the boy asked about to leave, "I have no reason to do so. Have a nice day." And with that he left.

Tsursuoka sat down with the device in hand. He stared at it and then at his laptop. He put the stick down next to his laptop and with a big sigh buried his face in his hands.

***

Kent and Ted sat in the hallway as the clocks constant ticking echoed in their heads.

"How the hell could this of happened," Kent thought to himself. "Come to think of it how did this happen…" Kent tried his best but the truth was he didn't have the foggiest idea he looked over to Ted who had the same look on his face. The last thing Kent remembered was starting the duel with Greg and the rest was blank. The door opened as Yugi and Joey stepped out of it. The two boys stood up looking optimistic that their fathers had freed them from their fate. But when the father's faces grew sad the two knew that the worst was not over. Behind the fathers came the officers to take them to the facility.

***

Seto Kiba sat at his desk looking at the legal papers sitting on his desk. He pressed a button on his headset.

"Bring Mr. Mustela in."

"Yes Mr. Kiba."

Kiba had hired Matthew Mustela to take care of all of Kiba Corps investments and budget. He was a thin fellow whose taste for suits was about as little as the spectacles that he wore.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Kiba." He said.

"Yes, Matthew, I was examining the budget for this quarter and noticed an irregularity."

"An irregularity, sir?"

"Yes, it seems over 10 million has disappeared. I would like you to find out where all that money went."

"I'll get right on that Mr. Kiba."

"Oh, and Matthew,"

"Yes, Mr. Kiba."

"There is a gathering for elite members of I2 tonight. Me and Ishisu can't make it so I would like you to go in our place."

"I'll open up my schedule."

"Thank you Matthew."

"No problem at all Mr. Kiba."

As Matthew closed the door to Seta Kiba's office a figure appeared. Matthew jumped.

"Oh Mr. Kiba it's you."

"Who else would it be you weasel." said Gregory. "So what did my father want?"

"He was wondering about the 10 million that disappeared from the budget."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I would investigate its whereabouts."

"Hmm…" Gregory pondered, "My father found out faster than I thought. We need to speed up our timeline then. How are the two that I told you to check on?"

"They're set to be transferred to his cell tomorrow."

"Make it today."

"But Mr. Kiba…"

"I said 'Make it today' you blasted rodent!" Gregory grabbed the man's collar. "Oh so help me I'll make sure that your next job will be cleaning filth as a janitor." He let go. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Ye…Ye…Yes, Mr. Kiba." Matthew shuddered.

"Good," Gregory said walking away. "Make it happen!"

Matthew breathed a sigh and leaned against the wall staring up at the ceiling as if he had just dodged a bullet.

***

The sun was setting on the horizon as Yugi looked out from the top of Domino High where he had nearly 22 years ago. He heard a noise and turned around. It was Joey.

"Hey, Yug." Joey said.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said with a sigh, "Where did the time go, Joey?"

"I don't really know."

"It seems just yesterday we were here deciding to go to Duelist Kingdom…"

"Yeah, and even closer when we dueled in Battle City…"

"Then came that showdown in the virtual world…"

"And then saying goodbye to Atem, the end of High School, Graduation, and then the wedding..."

"Mm…everything about that year and a half is still clear as day."

"Hey, Yug, you wondering if…"

"I'm sure our kids are fine Joey."

"Good because if their not Mai's gonna kill me."

The two friends laughed as they sat and watched the sunset.

***

The Facility had been built to keep the criminally insane locked up away from the people of Domino. It still does. But it also lies home to students who dueled on Domino High grounds. And as its two new members Kent and Ted did not feel welcome. Somehow their decks had not been confiscated during the check in process as it had been for all the others and were now being brought to their cell.

The guard opened the cell door and yelled in, "Hey nut job you got yourself some cell mates!" He then shoved Kent and Ted in.

The pair looked around and noticed the dark haired creature in the corner.

"What are you names?" asked the creature.

"I…I…I'm Kent." Kent said frightened by the creature. "And this is Ted."

"Wha…Wha…What's yours?" asked Ted who was also frightened.

"My name…my name…is Ryo Bakura."


End file.
